


Maple Drabbles

by SilentSoukoku



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSoukoku/pseuds/SilentSoukoku
Summary: Some short stories for the one fandom I can never escape from... Maplestory.





	Maple Drabbles

Phantom surprises him. He had expected coarse hands, full of blisters from scaling walls and fighting, instead it’s silky smooth, like satin or velvet. 

The blonde was also gentle, his touch fleeting like a cloud. He doesn’t linger too long, as if fearful he might break whatever he was touching. He won’t. Luminous has endured the pain of trying to balance, of suppressing the black mage’s power within himself, of losing a close friend. He has broken once before and he’s now stronger than ever. A stupid thief like phantom could never break him.

Once, as their hands brushed, instinct kicked in and suddenly, Luminous finds himself clutching at Phantom’s hand, his motion so sudden that the blond is shocked stiffed.

“You don’t have to worry about breaking me.” He says. “I’m not made of glass.”

There was a tensed pause as the blond gathered what remained of his composure, blinking his eyes as he responded in kind, pulling his arm back as well as the light mage towards him till their face were mere inches apart.

“I don’t intend to.”


End file.
